Communion - Version Française
by AG-Prentice
Summary: Prolongement de la scène d'amour de l'épisode "Souvenirs" (saison 6)


**COMMUNION**

_Cette courte histoire est l'extension de la scène d'amour qui clôture l'épisode "Souvenirs" ("to have and to hold" en version originale, expression utilisée lors de l'échange traditionnel des vœux de mariage). Elle est également l'histoire qui clôture le corpus "Missing Enthusiasm" qui comprend une dizaine de fanfictions relatant l'évolution de la relation amoureuse de Michaela et Sully hors caméra, avant et après leur mariage, avec comme pièce centrale, le récit intégral de leur Lune de Miel._

_Bonne lecture !_

_11 mai 1873 _

Depuis des semaines, Michaela avait craint que Sully ne se réfugiât dans un silence maussade si elle venait à aborder à nouveau le sujet déchirant de sa fausse couche – peur aussi que cela ne ramenât trop de souvenirs douloureux, peut-être même pire, des ressentiments, des récriminations, de la culpabilité… Elle ne voulait pas de cela pour lui, il avait déjà subi bien assez de drames !

Après six longs mois de tourmente, à être malade d'angoisse à cause du conflit entre Sully, les Indiens et l'Armée… après avoir essayé de reprendre leurs vies en main, échappé de justesse à la vengeance meurtrière d'un inconnu, puis de nouveau la crainte, cette fois pour le sort de Cloud Dancing… _toute cette violence absurde_… Sans compter les absences de Sully : il partait si souvent en mission pour le Département de l'Intérieur qu'il semblait qu'ils n'avaient guère le temps pour de longues et franches discussions...

Tous ses peines, ses angoisses – elle avait tout enfoui au fin fond de son esprit et son cœur, mais le poids en était devenu trop lourd à porter… Elle ne pouvait plus les garder pour elle, la digue s'était rompue d'un coup, et elle avait éclaté en sanglots. Un véritable torrent de larmes ! Son chagrin s'était cristallisé autour du seul traumatisme dont elle ne pouvait se remettre sans _lui_ : la perte de leur bébé.

Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis cette terrible nuit qu'elle s'était persuadée d'avoir enterré la douleur là où personne ne pourrait la retrouver, y toucher et la réveiller. Aussi, pourquoi était-elle revenu la hanter maintenant que leurs problèmes semblaient terminés ? Est-ce simplement la fatigue provoquée par une semaine entière passée en pleine nature loin du confort de sa maison et de sa routine qui avait sapé ses défenses ?

Alors, finalement, ils _en_ avaient parlé. Assez succinctement, en vérité, mais le simple fait de révéler à l'autre quelles avaient été leurs émotions, leurs pensées, semblait avoir purgé ces souvenirs de leur poison, du moins en partie. C'était un début – un premier pas vers la guérison. Il y avait encore tant de choses qu'elle avait besoin de lui dire…

Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de ces sentiments contradictoires. Tout d'abord elle avait essayé de se convaincre que ce n'était pas le bon moment – un enfant qui ne connaîtrait peut-être jamais son père, ou qui grandirait tandis que Sully pourrirait en prison, ce n'était pas du tout une bonne nouvelle… Elle était allée jusqu'à nier l'évidence de ses symptômes : elle pouvait simplement se sentir mal à force d'être sans cesse rongée par l'abjecte terreur de perdre l'amour de sa vie. Pourtant, la vérité était que, même s'ils n'aient jamais évoqué ensemble la possibilité d'avoir un deuxième enfant avant l'insurrection tragique à la Réserve de Palmer Creek, dès l'instant où Grace et Dorothy avaient suggéré qu'elle pourrait être enceinte, une petite flamme d'espoir et de joie s'était allumée dans son cœur, lui faisant presque oublier la détresse qui s'y était installé depuis de trop longues semaines. Et lorsqu'Andrew avait confirmé la grossesse, elle s'était mise à aimer d'un amour infini et inconditionnel ce petit être humain qu'elle et Sully avaient conçu, niché au creux de ses entrailles. Un fils. Elle l'avait instantanément imaginé, adulte, le portrait craché de son père. Le fils de Sully. _Leur _fils. Sans doute qu'à force de se languir de Sully, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer avoir un garçon qui ressemblerait trait pour trait à son père...

Et maintenant qu'elle admirait le visage de son mari et surtout ses beaux yeux bleus qui la regardaient avec tant d'amour et de tendresse, elle découvrait que le besoin viscéral de lui donner un fils n'avait pas été emporté par le sang de leur enfant perdu, à jamais inconnu. Le désir était toujours là, plus puissant encore. Un nouveau bébé – un nouveau départ, ainsi qu'une affirmation que leur amour était toujours aussi fort. Mais elle se demandait ce qu'_il _en penserait... Maintenant que le danger d'une commotion cérébrale était écarté, et que la nuit s'approchait, il était temps de resserrer et consolider les liens qui les unissaient. Restait à savoir s'il était sur la même longueur d'onde :

"Sully, je me demandais – enfin disons plutôt que _j'aimerais_ – enfin bon… que dirais-tu si… si nous avions un autre bébé ?"

Voilà. Elle l'avait dit. Ce n'était ainsi qu'elle aurait voulu lui présenter ses espérances, mais au moins elle s'était jetée à l'eau.

Il rit doucement, et soudain elle vit une tendre étincelle dans ses yeux. "Je dirais que rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux," répondit-il, visiblement ému.

La joie et le soulagement inondèrent le cœur de Michaela, et rien qu'à la façon dont il la regardait, elle sut Sully ressentait exactement la même chose. Ils eurent le même mouvement spontané de prendre l'autre dans leurs bras pour s'étreindre avec la même force, et retrouvèrent avec délice l'affection douce et familière qui leur avait fait défaut depuis de long mois – quasiment un an ! Oui, cela faisait un an que leurs baisers, leurs caresses, leurs rapports étaient comme corrompus par un sentiment d'urgence, de désespoir, de peur, et de Dieu sait quoi d'autre qui n'aurait jamais dû exister entre eux.

Ils restèrent ainsi, tendrement enlacés, pendant de longues, apaisantes, minutes. De temps en temps, elle lui murmurait des mots d'amour à l'oreille et il lui répondait par un doux baiser sur la joue ou une caresse sur l'épaule. Sully eut cependant un moment de recul, et Michaela devina sans mal la requête silencieuse et grave qui assombrissait le regard de son mari. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, et elle n'eut qu'à hocher la tête pour voir son visage s'illuminer à nouveau.

_Tout le temps qu'il faudra_… Cette nuit-là, la petite maxime qui avait rythmé les premiers temps de leur mariage prendrait un tout autre sens. Il n'y aurait ni tâtonnements timorés ni quête effrénée d'un plaisir destiné à leur faire tout oublier. Non. En revanche, la connaissance profondément intime qu'ils avaient de ce qui éveillait le désir chez l'autre, de ses préférences, de ses vulnérabilités, serait consacrée non pas à une recherche de la jouissance méthodique et efficace, mais au rétablissement de leur profonde connexion spirituelle par l'union de leurs corps. Leurs âmes pourraient alors se rejoindre et se confondre à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci par pur amour plutôt que par peur de se perdre.

Tandis qu'ils se regardaient avec autant de confiance que de dévotion, ils pouvaient bien oublier qu'ils étaient dans une cabane au beau milieu de nulle part, agenouillés sur un vieux tapis élimé. Tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'ils allaient rallumer le feu entre eux – un feu bien plus brûlant et lumineux que celui qui crépitait chaudement et paisiblement dans la modeste cheminée.

Pour Michaela, c'était déjà merveilleux d'être émoustillée par quelque chose d'aussi simple que Sully défaisant un à un les boutons de son chemisier, la fixant d'un regard où couvait déjà le désir, son sourire délicieusement suggestif ; être bouleversée par la légère caresse des doigts de son mari le long de ses bras, qu'il dégageait de la chemise avec une délicatesse troublante ; se sentir honorée par la façon si tendre, si sincère et respectueuse dont il baisait sa main ; et une adoration si absolue dans ses yeux alors qu'il se penchait vers elle pour prendre ses lèvres, que son cœur s'emballa subitement. Les mains de Sully s'insinuaient sous ses vêtements, qu'il retirait un par un par la seule action de ses caresses… La bouche de Sully, avide, dévorant son épaule dénudée de baisers qui lui communiquaient avec autant d'éloquence que la plus belle des déclaration son amour, son désir, et combien il la tenait en haute estime en tant qu'amante. Ses baisers remontèrent jusqu'à sa nuque, puis jusqu'à sa clavicule où il rendit un délicat hommage à la petite cicatrice que la balle avait laissée, lui faisait ainsi comprendre que cette blessure ne la rendait pas moins désirable ni moins parfaite à ses yeux.

Quand elle n'eut plus que ses bas, Sully s'arrêta pour contempler son buste dénudé, caressant sa peau de regards si ardents que ceux-ci échauffaient le sang de Michaela aussi sûrement que les mains de son mari l'auraient fait. Elle ne chercha pas à se dérober, à se couvrir pudiquement, pas plus qu'elle ne rougit, lui laissant toute latitude d'aller à son rythme : elle avait la ferme intention de lui rendre la moindre de ses attentions, lui rendre caresse pour caresse, baiser pour baiser. Elle ne voulait rien de plus à cet instant précis que de le faire goûter à son tour au plaisir subtil et irrésistible qu'il lui prodiguait.

Doucement, presque religieusement, Sully parcourut de ses mains le long cou gracile, les épaules, s'attarda sur les seins, et descendit à la taille, se posant finalement sur les hanches de sa femme. Michaela avait perdu du poids pendant son absence, un poids qu'elle semblait incapable de reprendre, et elle discernait son inquiétude à la caresse déconcertée sur ses côtes saillantes : il l'avait évidemment remarqué et s'inquiétait de la voir ainsi amaigrie. Elle se jura aussitôt que, désormais, elle prendrait mieux soin d'elle-même, surtout si elle voulait tomber enceinte – et le rester !

Sans laisser le temps aux mauvaises ressouvenances de gâcher leur nuit d'amour, Sully repartit à la tâche, déroulant les bas noirs l'un après l'autre avec une sensualité exquise, la douce chaleur de ses paumes apaisante sur les jambes encore roides de Michaela, qui réalisait seulement combien elle était demeurée tendue, sur le qui-vive, tout ce temps, au moment où toute cette tension accumulée quittait enfin son corps sous les bons soins de son époux.

Par le passé, et même encore très récemment, Sully lui avait souvent fait la remarque qu'elle devait avoir un pouvoir guérisseur dans les mains, et à l'occasion l'appelait amoureusement par son nom Cheyenne, _Heséeotá'e__**[1]**_. Mais ce soir, il était autant son guérisseur que son amant, tant le soulagement, le réconfort, le bien-être qu'il lui prodiguait valaient largement les soins qu'elle aurait reçu du thérapeute le plus chevronné.

Tandis qu'il se penchait de nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front avec tendresse, elle sentit passer des lèvres de Sully à sa peau un délicieux fourmillement qui aiguillonna tous ses sens. Comment des lèvres d'homme pouvaient-elles être à la fois si douces, si chaleureuses, et si électrisantes à la fois ? Le moindre effleurement de la bouche de Sully sur la sienne, sur sa joue, son menton… où que ce fût, faisait battre son cœur un peu plus fort, un peu plus vite, l'étourdissait un peu plus… mais bien qu'elle appréciât cette lente flambée du désir qu'il avait instaurée, elle ne pouvait plus contenir son besoin de lui rendre la pareille, de le toucher, de l'embrasser. Amoureusement, elle caressa la joue rugueuse, traçait du bout des doigts les traits de son bien-aimé, ses attouchements aussi délicats et légers que les battements d'aile d'un papillon, mais tout aussi électriques, renforçant davantage le courant d'amour, chaud et familier, qui circulait entre eux.

Comme attiré par un aimant, Sully se colla tout contre elle, s'enivrant du parfum raffiné de cette chair de femme auquel venaient s'ajouter les odeurs rustiques et entêtantes de la forêt sous les averses printanières et des fleurs sauvages. Il frémit en sentant les petits doigts agiles de Michaela glisser dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque, laissant sur leur passage de délicieux frissons… Enfin, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser qu'ils n'avaient plus goûté depuis fort longtemps, leurs bouches s'accordant en un mouvement lent et sensuel, chaque seconde une goutte d'éternité.

Le temps et l'espace n'avaient plus d'importance, dans la bulle enchantée qu'ils s'étaient recréé. Non seulement ils étaient coupés du reste du monde, à des lieux de toute autre habitation, mais leur tendre réunion revêtait un caractère onirique qui en rendrait le souvenir d'autant plus savoureux.

Déjà submergée par le flot du désir qu'elle avait de lui, elle réussit néanmoins à tempérer ses impulsions, le temps de lui retirer sa chemise afin de pouvoir enfin reprendre possession des muscles fermes de ce beau torse viril. Ils rirent doucement, complices, lorsqu'ils eurent le même léger sursaut au contact des paumes fraîches de Michaela sur la peau tannée et chaude de Sully, tant la sensation était exquise pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Par le passé, elle s'était souvent interrogée sur ce curieux phénomène, cette électricité qui la traversait de part en part chaque fois qu'elle le touchait, toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses à vif et vibrantes comme les câbles du télégraphe. Mais pas ce soir. Non, ce soir, elle se contenterait de savourer pleinement la façon dont leurs corps communiquaient et se répondaient l'un à l'autre, si naturellement et complètement.

Comme il l'avait fait pour elle, elle le débarrassa de ses vêtements avec force baisers et caresses, en prenant bien soin de ne négliger aucune partie de lui. Encore plus que le sien, le corps de Sully portait les marques de ces longs mois de séparation. Les nombreuses cicatrices ainsi que les contours plus abrupts de ses muscles étaient des signes durables de tous les traumatismes qu'il avait subis. Il méritait certainement les soins les plus attentionnés, qu'elle lui accordait bien volontiers, sans condition. Ils devaient mettre ces jours terribles derrière eux une bonne fois pour toutes et ces traces visibles ne seraient désormais là que pour leur rappeler qu'ils avaient survécu aux épreuves et qu'ils en étaient sortis plus forts. Tout comme les os fracturés devenaient plus solides une fois resoudés. Rien de plus.

Elle regretta un instant de ne pas avoir pensé à emporter l'une des fioles d'huile dont elle se servait pour masser ses patients, mais qu'importait, elle pouvait tout à fait le dorloter sans cela. Ce soir, le médecin n'était pas de garde – c'est entant qu'épouse, amante, meilleure amie, la personne qui le connaissait le mieux, qu'elle prendrait soin de lui. L'amour, l'instinct et la connaissance qu'elle avait particulièrement du corps de Sully guidèrent ses mains sur ses épaules, son dos, ses membres, appliquant une pression là où c'était nécessaire, ou effleurant à peine sa peau là où elle savait qu'il le préférait ainsi, pendant de longues minutes. Par le biais de ces attouchements mi-thérapeutiques, mi-érotiques, elle poursuivait le dialogue passionné et charnel que leurs peaux avaient déjà entamé.

Petit à petit, elle le guida pour qu'il s'assît en tailleur et, dès qu'elle vit qu'il était prêt pour elle, elle s'enroula autour de lui, le geste sûr et déterminé. Tous deux soupirèrent et frémirent à l'unisson lorsque leurs corps se fondirent ensemble. Elle s'accorda juste un court instant pour savourer l'appréciation muette qu'elle lisait dans le regard de Sully, qu'elle lui rendit avec reconnaissance. Il lui avait laissé totalement libre de lui faire l'amour selon ses propres termes, devinant qu'elle avait besoin de reprendre le contrôle dans une certaine mesure si elle voulait guérir de toute l'affliction qui la hantait depuis bientôt un an.

Elle initia un léger balancement de son bassin, sans hâte, attentive à leurs sensations communes, comme ils l'avaient découvert au fil de leur vie amoureuse, lorsqu'ils voulaient faire durer leurs ébats aussi longtemps qu'ils en étaient physiquement capables. Mais jamais cette recherche de pure harmonie au-delà de la satisfaction physique ne leur avait semblé si juste, si approprié auparavant. Jamais les bras de l'autre ne leur avaient semblé plus réconfortants, enveloppants et protecteurs. Jamais ils ne s'étaient autant dévoré des yeux pendant l'amour.

Michaela sentait le souffle haletant et brûlant de Sully sur ses lèvres, réclamant avec force un de ces baisers profonds, langoureux qui, à eux seuls, pouvaient les porter jusqu'au pinacle de la félicité, tant ils étaient charnels. Elle résista néanmoins à l'impérieuse tentation, bien trop consciente que les sensations engendrées par un baiser de cette teneur précipiteraient leur reddition à l'un comme l'autre… capitulation qu'elle manqua de justesse quand Sully l'embrassa de nouveau au creux de la gorge, sa bouche remontant sensuellement à la naissance de l'épaule puis vers le lobe si sensible de l'oreille. Le contraste entre la soie chaude et lisse de ses lèvres et le piquant de sa barbe de trois jours la fit frissonner de plus belle, et elle gémit de plaisir sans retenue. Elle le sentait respirer son odeur, comme il se plaisait si souvent à le faire avant, pendant, et après l'amour ; elle sentait avec une acuité fulgurante les battements précipités du cœur de son amant contre sa poitrine accélérer encore ; les mains de Sully couraient le long de son échine, titillant savamment les points exquis… chacun des gestes de son mari l'entraînait dans un tourbillon de volupté de plus en plus puissant. Mais ce qui faillit lui faire perdre tout contrôle, c'est de l'entendre lui susurrer si passionnément _hësta-noo'ôtse__**[2]**_ à l'oreille. Le long tremblement qui la secoua préfigura sans ambiguïté l'inévitable conclusion de leur rapport. Elle vibrait de toutes parts, luttant en vain contre l'exigence crue et instinctive de la jouissance.

Elle desserra un peu son étreinte afin de pouvoir le regarder bien en face, et s'assurer qu'il avait atteint le point de non-retour également. Si elle devait se laisser emporter par le plaisir, elle ne voulait certainement pas partir sans lui !

Dans les yeux de Sully, Michaela trouva bien davantage que son approbation. Bien plus que du désir aussi. Elle ignorait le nom de l'émotion qui passait entre eux à ce moment-là, alors qu'ils avaient pourtant déjà vécu quelque chose de semblable au cours de leurs trois ans de mariage, à plusieurs reprises : c'était une véritable fusion de leurs deux âmes, si intense que c'était comme si elle les consumait totalement dans une lumière mystique et sans fin.

Plus que leur savoir-faire amoureux, plus encore que le baiser explosif – tant attendu – qu'ils échangèrent enfin, ce fut la perception de ne vraiment plus faire qu'un avec l'autre, absolue et élémentaire, qui les précipita vers des sommets de plaisir encore jamais atteints. Libérée comme jamais auparavant, Michaela exprima son état d'extase totale par un long gémissement éperdu. Ne subsistait de sa conscience que ce qui la rattachait encore à Sully et la fervente communion de leurs êtres à cet instant.

Le feu dans l'âtre leur prodigua une chaleur bienfaisante tandis qu'ils s'étendaient sur le vieux tapis, s'embrassant et se caressant toujours, pour prolonger leur union de quelques précieux instants…. Jamais au cours sa vie, pas même pendant les premières semaines idylliques de leur mariage, Michaela n'avait-elle senti l'amour qu'elle portait à Sully, ni le besoin qu'elle avait de lui émotionnellement et physiquement, si profondément enracinés en son être, dans ce qu'elle avait de plus secret, de plus intime. Ainsi, les non-dits qu'il leur restait encore à aborder ne semblaient plus aussi menaçants. La nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ne faisait que la conforter dans l'assurance que, quoiqu'il advînt, leur mariage était assez solide, les liens qui les unissaient indéfectibles, leur amour assez fort pour apaiser les blessures du passé et affronter les tempêtes à venir.

Le sommeil ne vint pas immédiatement… mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Leurs cœurs et leurs esprits étaient en paix pour le moment, débarrassés de l'angoisse qui s'y était logée depuis trop longtemps. Pendant de longues heures, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, plus proches que jamais, murmurant des mots tendres, s'embrassant inlassablement. Et quand vint le matin, quoiqu'encore un peu las du voyage et de leur nuit fort courte, ils sortirent de la cabane frais et dispos, et surtout impatients de rentrer retrouver les leurs.

Ils firent un dernier arrêt vers midi, pour aller voir comment se portait le jeune chêne. Tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait devant l'arbrisseau, elle adressa une prière au Ciel pour leur petit ange là-haut. Elle était enfin prête à aller de l'avant. Il leur restait, elle en était sûre, encore beaucoup d'années heureuses à vivre, et peu importait ce que l'avenir leur réservait, ils se réjouiraient de chaque don et affronteraient chaque épreuve que Dieu jugerait bon de leur envoyer.

**FIN **

* * *

[1] Littéralement "Femme-Médecine"

[2] My Hearstong, ou en français "mon cœur chante pour toi"


End file.
